


Just What I Needed

by CapsBritishBitch



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, chris evans actor - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Love, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsBritishBitch/pseuds/CapsBritishBitch
Summary: Nikki hated Chris from the moment he ruined her day when they were eight years old.Chris spent most of his time tormenting Nikki knowing how much she hated him, and in return she made his life a living hell.But one night can change everything.Will they both find out that each other is just what they needed?





	1. Prologue

Picture this.

Its 1989, you are eight years old, on the beach with your family for a day trip out. You’ve spent a good thirty minutes building the most amazing princess sand castle village when a boy runs right through it.

Instantly you are mad, throwing the bucket you’d literally lifted off the last castle at the boy who has just ruined your masterpiece.

The boy, honestly looked horrified back at you as the bucket rebounded off his head.

In seconds your mom is there, scolding you despite the fact this boy had just ruined your _art_. You notice his mom is there too, scolding him and demanding he apologise.

He looked at you, a slight blush on his cheek (and a red mark on his forehead from the bucket) as he mumbles an apology. You too, are made to apologise, even if you didn’t mean a single word of it. He is sent off back to his family, and you are sent back over to yours.

You sulk the whole way there, sitting yourself next to your father before glancing up and glaring across the beach, where the boy was also sat glaring in your direction.

As it goes, both your moms become really good friends that day, and for the foreseeable future you are made to spend every weekend, holiday and summer day around the boy who literally annoyed you to no end.

It was actually a godsend when you turned 18 and left for university. Was even better that he had moved away the summer before to New York.

Over time you forgot about the boy, until one day you are taken out on a date to the movies, and as the movie starts and the main character strolls on you groan.

Said boy was now a man, and a world famous actor.

Which meant it was going to be impossible to ever avoid the boy that literally annoyed the crap out of you.

Plus it didn’t help that your best friend was none other than his younger brother.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One   
Sudbury, Mass

July 4th, 2015

[Nikki]

It’s fair to say that once I was old enough to fly the nest, I flew. I flew as far away as I possibly could.

Los Angeles had been home for the past seven years, before that was Orlando, with a brief stint in Nashville when I was temping for some shitty PA firm. Not to forget attending university in New York.

Mom joked that I was trying to live in every state, but honestly? I didn’t plan where I would be. I just went with the flow of life and ended up where I needed to be at that present moment.

So LA for seven years was pretty damn permanent. Other than Boston, where I grew up, LA was the second longest place I’d lived in. It was home.

Plus, the weather was ideal. Sunshine daily, warm temperatures. I could pretty much wear summer clothes all year round, and at its worst pull on a hoodie or a light jacket if there was a cooler day. I adored seeing palm trees lining every single street you went down, and it was just an easy place to be.

Still, there’s nothing quite like nostalgic familiarity. You know, somewhere that’s become nothing but a memory, yet the moment you are back there its like you never left.

It was like that as I sat in the passenger seat of my Moms car after she’d picked me up from the airport. I had the window down, the breeze flowing in the car, sending my hair flying all over the place, but I didn’t mind. 

I was home.

“Why are you smiling?”

I turned to look at my Mom. She was glancing between me and the road, a small grin on her face, making me instantly smile back. “I’m just happy to be home…”

She chuckled, reaching over to tap my arm. “Well, you’d be alot happier if you came back more often.”

I rolled my eyes, but chuckled as I glanced back out the window. It was true. I probably would be more happier if I came home more often.

It was even that i hated coming home, because I loved it so much that it literally hurt every single time I had to leave.

And I really believe that that is the sole reason why I only ever visited a handful of times a year.

However, according to Mom, my last visit which had been at Christmas was absolutely too long to leave visits. She was probably right, but I wasn’t about to admit that.

“So everyone is going to be there later. It’s going to feel so good having you all home.”

I smiled at Mom. It had to be hard, one by one her kids flew the nest, heading in different directions. She only had one of her kids left at home, and knowing my sister there was no way she was leaving any time soon.

At least I knew Mom had company, especially as she had never settled down after Dad left.

“Is everyone there already?”

She smiled. “Tim arrived last night, you should see those girls… growing so quickly.”

I smiled, out of all of us my eldest brother Tim was the only one who had kids. Two beautiful little girls who both stole my heart the moment they were born. He lived in Florida, and I’d gone to live with them a short while after I left uni and was struggling to figure out what I was doing next with my life. It meant I worked for eighteen months at Disney World. And that took me into the direction that I’d eventually settled in back in LA.

Dancing.

Mom hadn’t been so convinced that I could make a living from dancing. She’d told me years later that she envisioned me dancing at clubs, wearing next to nothing and having dollar bills shoved into my panties.

I had laughed at that, considering I grew up doing ballet and tap, before venturing into more popular dance. I had never stripped, or danced for dollar bills, much to Moms relief.

Soon Mom was driving us along the street I grew up on, making me smile. The houses all looked the same, hell, even some of the cars parked up on the driveways were the same.

I knew that leaving here next week was going to be hard.

Mom parked the car up our driveway, and as soon as she came to a stop I climbed out, smoothing my dress down as I looked up at the house. Although I couldn’t see any movement in the house, I could hear chatter, laughter and music filtering to the front of the house from the backyard.

“Always late to the party, huh?” I turned to Mom as she walked around the car and took my hand.

“Always. Come on, lets head inside. We can grab your bags later.”

I nodded, and let her guide me into the house.  
After initially getting attacked as I stepped into the backyard by my nieces, and hugging and kissing my brothers and sisters I settled on a sun lounger, nursing a cold beer as everyone chatted around me.

The sun shining down was making me feel dopey. I slid my shades off my head and over my eyes before sighing in content. I could hear my brothers talking about jumping in the pool with the kids, and my Mom telling one of my sisters about one of her friends who was apparently joining us.

Honestly? I probably would of fallen asleep right there and then had someone not chosen that moment to sit on the end of my sun lounger, nearly sending it flying. I dropped my beer when the lounger tipped, making it roll away from me. I pulled my shades off and went to glare at whoever was now sat at the end of my lounger laughing, and sighed when I spotted my best friend.

“Scott, you ass!”

He laughed, the sound making me smile. “That was hilarious.”

“You are an asshole.”

“You can’t swear around the kids.” He gave me a look, making me flip him off.

“Like they can even hear me over there in the pool. What are you doing here?” I sat up, glancing around to see Mom hugging a blonde women, who I recognised instantly as Scott's Mom, Lisa. “Your Moms here too?”

Scott lived in LA. In fact, he lived just a few blocks away from me. It was funny, because me and Scott had pretty much grown up together. Our moms were friends, and me and Scott had literally bonded one day at one of our families houses when we were teenagers. He was two years younger than me, but that didn’t really matter. We’d been inseparable as teenagers, and still were as adults.

Hell, it was probably even worse now we lived so close to each other again.

“I flew here after the audition in New York. Figured you were going to be here for the 4th, and Mom mentioned she was coming here too.”

I nodded, smiling at him. “How was the audition?”

Scott sighed, he’d been acting ever since I could remember. In fact his whole family had the acting bug. He had had a role in a soap opera, even had some controversial roles that had him get praise from all over, but that had all fallen through when he had one stupid drunken night and got arrested. It had affected his confidence, and as a result meant he was fighting hard to get another role. “It was bad. They made me stop halfway through, thanked me, but told me I wasn’t what they were looking for.”

I shook my head, reaching over and taking his hand. “Well, they suck.”

He chuckled. “They are right, though. I screwed up the first line in the reading, I was sweating like a pig… I probably looked like a hungover frat boy.”

I snorted. “I doubt that. You were nervous, they possibly picked up on that, and if so they suck even more for not giving you a chance. It was obviously not meant to be.”

“That’s what Chris said.”

At the mere mention of Scotts brother Chris name I sighed, shaking my head. Scott ignored me, knowing my instant dislike of his brother. 

“Maybe I should give up acting.”

“Maybe you should just get us both a beer and forget about it for now.” I suggested, making him shrug before he stood up. I watched him walk into the house before sighing softly. Scotts insecurities made me sad. I’d hoped he’d at least get a call back from this audition, but the fact they’d dismissed him before even letting him shine just pissed me off.

That, and the guy who was now making his way over to me. I groaned inwardly and quickly grabbed my shades, sliding them back on and lounging back on the chair.

“Nikki…”

I closed my eyes. “Christopher…” I muttered, taking a deep breath as the heat from the sun washed over me. I could of easily pretended he wasn’t there until the suns warmth disappeared. I opened my eyes to see Chris standing in my direct sunlight.

“Do you mind?”

He actually snorted. “Nope, not really.”

“Well I do.” I sat up. “God will you ever stop being annoying?”

“Will you ever stop being a bitch?” He retorted, making me look up at him. 

I expected to see him glaring at me, but instead I was met with a smug grin. I shook my head before swinging my legs over the edge of the lounger and stood up. “To you? Never…” I flipped him off before walking inside the house. 

Me and Chris has never got on, much to our parents dismay. It had started the day we all met, at the beach, and I had refused to speak to him everytime our families got together. 

Then me and Scott became friends and instantly I could tell it pissed Chris off. He was always such an arrogant asshole, and even more so now he was this big shot Hollywood actor.

There was nothing worse than seeing the person you absolutely despise plastered over every billboard in town.

I stepped inside as Scott walked through the kitchen, clutching two beers.

“I was just bringing these out.”

I nodded, taking one of the beers. “Your brother came over to annoy me.”

Scott shook his head. “Will you two ever grow up?”

I frowned, taking a sip of the beer before shaking my head. “He’s a douche, Scott. I know he’s your brother…” I trailed off when Scott rolled his eyes at me. It didn’t matter how many times I tried to explain how Chris was, Scott never saw it. He idolised his brother then, and still does now. “... Nevermind. I’m going to get my things from Mom’s car and settle in my room.” I walked out the kitchen, leaving the party behind as I went to go and get my things.

Chris Evans always ruined my fun and of course he had to be here for my first trip back home this year.  
  
  
*******   
  
[Chris]

I sat on the lounger Nikki had vacated just moments before and glanced around the backyard. It was July 4th, and every year I made sure I was back home to celebrate. Luckily this year I hadn’t had to rush back home. Filming the last Captain America movie had finished a few weeks previous, meaning I’d already been back home a few days, staying with my Mom and relaxing.

“Dude, you pissed her off…”

I looked up at Scott and shrugged. “All I tried to do was say hello.”

Scott moved around to a chair beside the lounger I was on and sat down, stretching his legs out in front of him. “I don’t know why you bother.”

“Neither do I. She’s such a bitch.”

Scott sighed. “I wish you two would just get on. Would make my life easier.”

I nodded slowly. I knew Scott felt torn in the middle. He had been best friends with Nikki since we were teenagers. It meant she’d spent a lot of time at our house, much to my annoyance. She always seemed to make sure she made a point of insulting me in one way or another. It did get old very fast, and I did try countless times to make an effort to be nice.

But, I can’t change the fact she clearly hates me.

“So, you tell her about the audition?”

Scott nodded. “She said the same as you. I dunno, I feel like I need to take a break.”

I reached over, patting his shoulder. “Just don’t give up. Why don’t you move back home? Help Mom at the theatre. Maybe instead of TV shows and Movies go back to your roots… you always loved being on the stage.”

Scott shrugged. “Maybe. I don’t want to leave LA, though.”

I chuckled. “No, you don’t want to leave Nikki…” I knew they were inseparable. Despite us all living in close proximity to each other we barely crossed paths when they were both together. I’m not sure whether Scott just made sure it was that way. 

“I love living in LA. I just fucked up is all…” He sighed, taking a sip of his beer before looking around the garden. “Mom would love it if I came back though.”

I chuckled, remembering Mom’s reaction when I told her I was coming home and staying for a while. “I think she would love it if we all came home forever…”

“Yea, but how long would you be able to take her goading you for being in your thirties, single and childless before you needed to leave again?”

I groaned. Mom wasn’t shy when she wanted to tell us what she thought. In fact we’d grown up in a household that spoke freely of everything. I was very open with my Mom. She knew when I lost my virginity, she was there when my heart first got broken, and she was there every day letting me know I was one day closer to growing old alone and needed to find me a wife.

Trouble was I trusted no one. Being in the limelight made it so difficult. Of course I dated, had a few relationships over the years, but the limelight, travelling for work and the constant attention always drove people away. I’d dated normal girls, celebrities, none of them could handle it.

So, I kept to myself. Hooked up with random girls from time to time, but for the most part I just stayed with my family, kept myself out of mischief and focused on my work.

That meant I wasn’t going to meet anyone worth considering settling down with.

Although sitting here, one person already leaving the gathering because they hated me, another sat beside me feeling sorry for themselves… it didn’t feel much like July 4th celebrations.

“Lets go out.”

“Out?” Scott looked at me. “It’s that rude, just leaving to go somewhere else?”

I shrugged. “Not much happening here. Mom’s happy over there.”

Scott looked at me. “So we just leave?”

“There’s a bar across town, a few of the guys are going. They will be doing fireworks, a barbeque… beer on tap.” I glanced around. “I’m gonna go.” I stood up before glancing at Scott. “You game?”

He shrugged, downing his beer. “I guess so. But you know if we go…” He trailed off, looking at me.

I knew that look.

“No.”

“Chris...”

I sighed. “Really?”

He nodded, giving me a small smile. “I promise you won’t even know she’s there…”

We stared each other down for a minute before I nodded softly. Scott smiled at me, almost too smugly. “Great. I’ll go get Nikki, you can tell Mom.”

I groaned, watching him rush off inside before I could respond.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love recieved. This is my first Chris Evans fic... not my first fan fic, but after writing in one fandom for the past 15 years I'm feeling a little ropey. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thank you :)

Chapter Two

July 4th Cont..

[Nikki]  
  
Walking into a heaving bar less than two hours after being home wasn’t exactly on my agenda for the evening. 

Hell, walking into a bar with Scott _and_ Chris Evans wasn’t on my list of things to do either.

Thankfully the moment we walked in Chris went one way, greeting a bunch of guys, whilst me and Scott weaved our way through the crowd to the bar. 

“Why are we here?” I said to Scott as he tried to wave a bartender over. 

“It was quiet at yours.”

I nodded. “Exactly.” I winced as a group of guys walked past cheering. I turned to glare at them and didn’t miss Chris walking with the group, being as loud as the rest of them, like some kind of frat boy. I groaned and turned back to Scott. “Can we sit outside?”

He nodded, and once he caught the attention of the bartender ordered us two beers. I followed him outside and we sat out in a bench. There was music playing, but with the amount of people outside drinking and talking it was hard to hear what was playing. I looked around and the people and sighed.

“Why are you sighing?”

I looked at Scott. “So many people here I’ve tried to avoid for so long…”

“Who?” He turned looking in the direction I was looking in, which happened to be where Chris and his friends were standing. “Jesus Nik, he’s not that bad.” He turned to look at me and frowned.

“I didn’t actually mean Chris.” I jerked my thumb to the left. “Blonde, wearing a dress at least two sizes too small, red lip stick.” I waited for Scott to look at her before he snorted.

“Fuck its… shit I remember her.”

“Shelly.”

Scott laughed. “That’s it. Last i heard she was married.”

We both looked over to see Shelly looking past us with a smile on her face. I knew where she was looking without even turning to see. “She’s eyeballin’ Chris.” I pulled a face, looking at Scott. “Didn’t she try kiss you once?”

Scott laughed loudly, making me chuckle. “Yes. Oh man. I think she was the only person who never picked up on my gay vibes.”

I nodded, looking around. “My ex is here too.” I picked up my beer and took a mouthful as I spotted my ex from senior year attempting to play beer pong with a bunch of girls who were most definitely in their twenties. “Some people never change.”

Me and Scott fell into a comfortable silence, people watching. Only talking when we spotted someone we knew, or commenting on people as they moved past us. 

“Oh, she’s new.” Scott sat up straighter, making me look in the direction he was looking in. “Pretty girl…”

I watched as a group of girls walked across the lot talking and laughing. “Which one?”

“The brunette.”

I watched as they walked right over to the group of assholes behind us. One of the girls hugged one of the guys, but the brunette stood there alone for about ten seconds before Chris was in front of her talking. I rolled my eyes and turned back around. “Well, she was doing good until then.”

Scott laughed. “Sometimes I wonder…”

I looked at him as he trailed off chuckling to himself. “What?”

“Nothing.” He answered quickly, sipping his beer. 

“No, tell me.”

“You’ll shout at me.”

“Ugh fine.” I folded my arms and glared at him. 

“Sometimes I wonder if the reason you hate Chris so much is because you like him.”

I’d been taking a swig of my beer when he spoke, and instantly started choking on it. “The fuck?”

Scott looked at me almost sheepishly as I wiped my mouth and looked at him. “Well, look at it this way…”

I held my hand up, silencing him. “No. Scott, just… no. I can’t stand him. Look at him, he’s a douche. Even back then he was an egotistical pig, nothing’s changed, if anything its got worse. He’s an asshole, and I literally can’t stand him.”

“Because of a sandcastle…”

“It was a princess sand castle village, and no not just because of that.”

Scott just looked at me shaking his head. “I do wish you two would just get on.”

“Well when Chris has a personality transplant then I might consider it…” I cracked a smile at Scott, hoping he’d just drop the whole Chris thing. I’d already spent way too much of my time here around the guy, talking about the guy. I wanted to just have fun.

_”Karaoke in five minutes!”_

Me and Scott looked at each other before holding out our beer bottles and hitting them together, laughing.

“About time something fun happened around here.” I announced as we both got up and headed over to the marquee tent that had been set up. 

Inside was a small DJ booth, a dance floor, and a small stage where the karaoke was set up. Me and Scott stood there for a good twenty seconds before beelining it to sign up for karaoke.

We were fourth in the queue of people signed up, so we picked out song and headed to the otherside of the marquee, where a small bar was set up. I’d just ordered us some shots when an arm draped over my shoulder.

“Well hello sweetheart.”

I groaned, shrugging the arm off my shoulder before looking beside me. One of Chris’ friends, Jack was standing beside me grinning. “What do you want?”

He ignored me, instead telling the bartender his order before saying he’d pay for mine too. I looked beside me to see Scott and Chris talking.

Great. The asshole group were in here too.

“You got hot, ya know.”

I looked back at Jack and frowned. “And your point is?”

Jack laughed. “Still fiesty I see.” He leaned closer, making me wince as his breath fanned my face. “If you ever want some fun…”

“Ew.” I muttered, trying to move away from him, but the douche moved his arm around my shoulder again as he paid for the drink. I turned again to try get Scotts attention, but instead caught Chris’ eye. I rolled my eyes and shrugged Jack’s arm off me. “You know what, keep the drinks…” I went to walk away when he snaked his arm around my waist.

“Where are you going?”

I went to speak when the arm was pulled from my waist, and Jack was moved away from me. I wasn’t even sure what happened, but Scott was back at my side taking the shots from the bartender before guiding me back over to the dancefloor. “What happened?”

“Jack is drunk… you know what he’s like…” Scott handed me my shot. 

“Actually, I don’t.” I looked over at the group. They were all doing their shots and laughing. “Thanks for getting him away from me though.” I looked at Scott and smiled.

“Actually, that wasn’t me. But you are welcome.” He held up a shot before downing me, leaving me looking at him.

I went to ask who did, but the DJ announced the first singers on the karaoke, making me down my shot before turning to watch them sing.  
  
  
[Chris]  
  
It had definitely been the right decision to bail out on a calm, relaxing July 4th and instead hit up a bar with the boys.

I was happily buzzed, having a great time drinking with friends I’d had since we were at school. 

It also helped that this real cute brunette was currently hanging off my every word. I think her name was Ashley, but honestly I hadn’t even asked her her name, nor was I even bothered that I didn’t really know it.

This really was the person I had become.

“Chris, let's go somewhere…” The brunette leaned up, whispered into my ear. 

She was eager, I’d give her that.

I looked down at her and nodded before putting my beer down. I took her glass out her hand and set that with my beer before taking her hand. We walked out the tent, and through the crowds of people sat outside.

I wasn't about to take her back home, being that the home in question was my mothers. I had no intention of taking anyone home, but this girl clearly was on the same wave length as me when she tugged on my hand and guided me back over to the main bar. We stepped inside, where it was still packed out with people, and ducked into a side door. I couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow when she pulled me into the ladies bathroom, and straight into an empty cubicle.

“Risky… I like it.” I said, chuckling as she pushed me down onto the closed lid of the toilet seat before she climbed onto my lap. She pressed her lips to mine, and as quick as we’d entered the bathroom, I’d forgotten where we were, and was totally lost in the moment.

I was so lost in the moment as Ashley or whatever her name was stopped kissing me to whisper in my ear how much she wanted to fuck me, I didn’t hear anyone enter the bathroom.

I definitely didn’t hear anyone enter the stall next to us.

And I definitely didn’t think when I moaned out loud as the girl on my lap rubbed my crotch from outside my jeans.

_“Oh, gross!”_

My eyes opened and I groaned for a whole other reason when I heard the voice. I looked at the girl on my lap. Who definitely was ready to do anything with me in this stall. I moved her hand off me before holding them at her sides. “Actually… I’m not in the mood.”

“What?” She looked at me, before tearing her hand from mine to brush her hair out her face. “But… you’re hard.”

“I MEAN REALLY!” I heard the toilet flush in the stall beside us. _”There are other people in here you know!”_

I looked at the girl on my lap before lifting her off my lap. I’d barely stood up before the girl had left the stall, muttering about how I was a major let down before she left the bathroom. I heard the door open to the cubicle beside the one I was in, and seconds later the water run from the faucet. I left the stall and shook my head when I saw her standing there.

It took a mere few seconds for Nikki to see me in the reflection in the mirror before she turned around. 

“That was you in there!?” She looked horrified at me. Instantly it made me want to laugh.

“Yea, thanks for that…”

“Ugh.” She pulled a face, walking over to the hand dryer. I didn’t miss her say that it was gross before the dryer filled the room with its loud sound.

Why I didn’t leave the bathroom I never knew. Maybe because I’d just lost my shot at hooking up with a hot girl, or maybe because the girl who’s been a pain in my ass since forever had ruined my chance. 

“Couldn’t you of just stayed quiet?” I said, folding my arms when the dryer stopped sounding, making the room go back to being silent.

“Really? Because when a girl wants to pee she really needs to hear the sounds of someone getting off in the cubicle beside them.” She rolled her eyes. “Aren’t you too old for random hookups?”

I chuckled. “Sounds like you need a random hookup…”

“Oh, fuck you, Chris. Just because you like to whore it up. Some of us have respect for ourselves. It’s it about time you grew up?”

“Isn’t it about time you yanked that fuckin’ tree out your ass? Jesus Nikki, you’ve been nothing but stuck up and pretentious ever since I’ve known you. So someone was going for a random fuck in the restroom beside you? Are you that jealous you had to ruin it for them?” I raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her response.

“Oh, I’m jealous? Please… I don’t chose to lower my standards for a cheap restroom fuck.” She glared at me. “And I’m not stuck up!”

I laughed. “Yes you are. Look at you! All high and mighty…” I trailed off when the door opened and a girl went to walk in, but she took one look at me and Nikki and stepped back out. “You’ll never change, Nikki. Scott wants nothing more than for us to get on, but honestly… you are such a judgemental bitch, still holding onto a grudge over a fucking sandcastle…”

Nikki laughed. “You know why I can’t stand you… Leave me the fuck alone.” She moved forward, pushing me out the way before yanking the bathroom door open and walking out.

That girl was fucking annoying.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three 

July 7th 2015

[Nikki]

After the night out at the bar I hid out at home, spending time with Mom, and my brother and his family before they went back to Florida. It was refreshing, spending the days playing with my nieces, and the evenings relaxing with my family.

Today we waved goodbye to my brother, his wife and the kids, and tonight was my last night at home.

I was lounging on the couch, my pjs on despite the fact it was only 6pm. Mom had gone to get dinner, and my sister was out with friends.

This left me home alone, The Lion King playing on the TV. I was content, comfortable, and not looking forward to leaving tomorrow.

I was halfway through singing along to “I Just Can’t Wait To Be King.” When the front door opened.

Being that my mother's living space was fairly open plan I didn’t need to move from the sofa to see whoever it was that had come in. However I sat up straighter when Scott walked in.

“Bitch, get up… What the fuck are you doing?” He walked over, lifting my legs off the couch before he sat down beside me. “Mid life crisis?”

I groaned, shaking my head. “Last night at home…”

“Ooooh.” Scott nodded before reaching over and grabbing the tv remote. He turned the TV off before standing up. “Then we are going out!”

“No…”

“Yes.”

“No, Scott. Mom’s gone to get dinner.” I sat back, crossed my legs.

“Nikki…” Scott whined. “I need to go dancing. I need a wingman. I need to get laaaaid.”

I snorted, looking up at him. “You get laid all the time in LA.”

“I do not. That’s you.” Scott grinned, knowing full well he was lying.

“Mom’s getting dinner.” I gave him a small smile. “I want to spend time with her.”

Scott laughed. “Get the fuck up and get a pretty dress on.”

I just glared at Scott, hoping he would get the hint, but I knew he wouldn’t. If there was something Scott was, it was determined. Plus he was a pushy asshole and normally right and that was one of the many reasons why he is my best friend.   
But I’d never admit that to him. “Scott…”

“Just me and you. No one else. We will be going out to a club, we can dance, drink fruity cocktails and find someone for me to hook up with.”

I rolled my eyes, but laughed. “And what am I supposed to do whilst you are hooking up?”

“Shake that sexy ass. Now go get changed. You’re dressed like a mom…” He pulled a face at me, making me laugh.

“What about my Mom?”

Scott grinned. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she’s happy you are going out to get laid.”

I stood up and slapped him playfully in the chest before I walked out the room shaking my head.  
*****  
  
When Scott said that we’d leave town I had believed him.

I really shouldn’t have.

We got a taxi from my Moms place after he sweet talked my Mom, promising to visit her when I leave… leaving me to hurriedly get ready. I’d put on a plain white tank top and a black mini skirt. Usually I’d wear flats, but I dug out the only pair of black heels that didn’t kill my feet after ten minutes wearing them and slide them on. I quickly ran a curling wand through my blonde hair, giving it the natural curled look and put on miniscule make up knowing i would sweat it off anyways.

I’d expected us to drive in closer to the city, so when the car stopped downtown a mere 15 minutes later i turned to Scott and glared at him.

“Surprise!” He held his hands up and gave me a sheepish grin, making me glance out the window.

The club we were outside of had probably been renamed about five times since the first time we’d stepped inside there. It was the first club I’d ever gone dancing in, the first club I’d made out with the guy I’d had the hots for in senior year, and it was the place where Scott first chose to tell me that he was gay.

Yet this was probably the one place I didn’t want to go.

“Really? Here?” I turned back to Scott who paid the cab driver and nodded at me

“Yep. Come on, it’ll be like old times.”

I groaned, taking a deep breath before climbing out the car. The bass from the music in the club was loud outside. He grabbed my hand and walked us past the queue of people waiting to go inside. I figured we’d get summoned to the back of the line, but apparently Scott knew the guy on the door, and as quick as we’d walked over we’d had our hand stamped and was waved inside.

Despite the fact I’d wanted to go somewhere different, the music was already pulling me in. We headed straight to the bar, and Scott ordered us both a drink. We stood around, laughing and joking whilst drinking our first drink before I pulled him onto the dance floor.

Now I was the professional dancer out of the two of us, but Scott could move. He always claimed it was because his Mom was a dancer and she forced it on him, but I knew deep down he loved to dance as much as I did.

I forgot about where we were as we danced. In fact I didn’t really think at all, I just let the music rush through me, I let the beat control my hips, and I couldn’t help but smile. 

I glanced at Scott as the song changed, and found him grinning at me. He leaned closer, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. 

“So, there’s this guy over by the bar…”

I looked over at the bar and saw a cute blonde guy looking over at us. “The blonde?”

“No, the guy next to the blonde… I think that guy is looking at you though.”

I snorted, shaking my head at Scott. “So the guy…”

“I’m gonna go talk to him.” He hugged me quickly before walking off, leaving me on the dance floor.

This used to be a normal occurance, the only difference would be that back when we used to come here there was a whole group of us. Now, most of our group of friends were married with kids, or had moved away.

So that left me to dance on my own whilst my best friend hits on a guy.

It didn’t even phase me that the dancefloor was packed with bodies, some were grinding on each other, some were dancing with their groups of friends, and then some were just loving the music, like me.

I felt a body move up behind mine after a few songs dancing on my own and I smiled a little. Scott must have gotten bored chatting with the guy at the bar. I felt a hand hold my hip as I swayed them slowly and I leaned back a little.

However as my back his the body behind me I realised that it wasn’t Scott. For one they were taller, and two, the hand on my hip reached around to touch my stomach… something I knew Scott wouldn’t do.

I stopped dancing and grabbed the hand on my stomach before I spun around. The blonde guy from the bar was looking down at me, looking all smug. He leaned closer to me, and spoke against my ear.

“Why’dya stop?”

I sighed, letting go of his hand. And pushed him back slightly “I was dancing!” I said over the music, giving him a look.

“I know, you’re good!” He yelled back over the music. “Wanna get a drink?”

I glanced around, looking behind him to the bar to find Scott, only he wasn’t there.

“He left! Come on.”

I looked at the guy with a glare before sighing. Scott left me there? I opened my clutch bag as I followed the blondie over to the bar and pulled out my cell. I really hoped that Scott hadn’t ditched me, and as I unlocked my cell I saw Scott had messaged me.

_”His name is Adam. Please don’t hate me._

I groaned, shoving my cell back into my clutch bag before looking at blondie. “You know what… I’m gonna go!” I was pissed at Scott. I’d wasted my last night out after he’d begged me to go out with him. I could of stayed home and spent time with my Mom, instead he ditched me the moment he hooked up with someone.

“What?!”

I waved the guy off, frowning as I turned and headed to the exit. I knew the blondie wouldn’t follow, and I was glad.

I headed out to the street and stood there, looking left and right for a taxi. Of course there wasn’t any lining the street yet, and that irritated me more.

“Guess I’m walkin’” I mumbled, before taking a deep breath and walking away from the club.

When I saw Scott Evans next he was going to get it!  
  
  
[Chris]  
  
  
Whenever I came home for the first time in a while the first week always went the same way.

Spend time with my family during the day.

Go out with the boys in the evening.

By the fifth or sixth day of the first week we were all partied out, and would end up going to one of their houses instead of a bar or club.

So the fact that we were on night three and already giving up on going out, and instead at Craigs house, hanging out on his deck with some beers, was quite embarrassing.

Guess it showed how old we were all getting.

Sitting out on the deck I glanced around Craigs backyard. We might all act like frat boys, but most of the fellas were married with kids.

Craig had two, and the backyard had signs of kid activity all over. Kids toys scattered across the grass, a football floating in their pool, and I’m sure I could see half a doll buried in the dirt. 

Out of all of us it was only me and Jake who were still single. I was nowhere near settling down and having kids, despite the fact it’s exactly what I would love to do. In fact I hadn’t settled down with anyone since my last long relationship broke down years ago.

Jake had been engaged, but he screwed it up by cheating on her. 

We’d probably still be the two single assholes ruining family functions by getting drunk like a bunch of 21 year olds, instead of settling down and having a family.

“So Chris, how long are you in town for?” Craigs wife Jen sat down next to her husband and smiled at me.

That was a good question. “I’m honestly not too sure at the moment. I’ve not got anything going on until the end of the month.”

She nodded back at me. “You should come to the cookout we are having next week.”

I smiled at her, not giving her an answer. I’d known Jen long enough to know that she was inviting me because her friend Sarah was going to be there, and she’d been trying to set us up forever.

What she didn’t know was we’d already hooked up on Jen and Craig’s wedding day four years previous.

It had happened once, it wasn’t going to happen again. 

We sat in the backyard for a while, talking and reminiscing before the sky turned dark and we headed in. The TV in the living room was showing rain forecast, and as the conversation turned to kids and families I bowed out.

It wasn’t that I didn’t like hearing about their families and everything, it’s just that I wasn’t in the mood.

They thought it was weird me leaving so soon, considering I’d only had the one drink, and it was barely midnight. I just wasn’t feeling it.

I was half a mile from Craig’s house when the rain started. I turned the wipers on and made sure I drove carefully as the rain literally poured from the sky. I was thankful that it was late and hardly anyone was out, otherwise driving would be a nightmare.

I slowed at a red light and looked around. Everywhere was deserted, but across the way I could see some girl walking. “Crazy…” I muttered to myself, tapping my finger on the steering wheel as I waited for the lights to change.

It wasn’t until I was driving nearer to where the girl walking was when I realised I recognised her. Sure, I was looking at her from behind, and she was soaked through, but I knew straight away.

I chuckled to myself, and considered just driving on home, knowing that picking her up wasn’t worth the stress. But then I could just hear my Mom scolding me for leaving her out here in the pouring rain in the middle of the night. Mom didn’t raise me to be a pig.

I slowed down beside her and lowered my window. She didn’t even glance as I called her name. “Nikki.”

“What?” She side eyed me before groaning. “Ugh…”

“Get in the car.” I stopped the car, but she carried on walking, making me shake my head. “NIKKI!” I called out, and to my surprise she spun around.

Nikki was clutching her shoes in one hand, and a purse in the other. The white tank she had on literally clung to her, and her hair… well, she looked like shit. “What Chris?”

“Get in the fuckin’ car.” I glared at her. “It’s raining, you are miles away from home. Get in.” I reached over, and pushed the passenger door open. I waited a moment just watching her. She looked to considering it for a few seconds before she rushed over. She climbed into the car, slamming the door shut behind her and threw her purse and shoes in the footwell. She brushed her wet hair off her face before she looked at me.

“This doesn’t mean I like you.”

I snorted, resuming the drive home. “I don’t aim to please you, Nikki. I’m just being a gentleman.”

I could see Nikki shaking her head. “Yea, right.”

I stayed quiet, focusing on the road. I could hear Nikki shivering from beside me so I turned the heat on.

“Thanks.” She muttered, making me grin.

“Still not a gentleman, huh?” I glanced at her as she flipped me off. “I can always drop you off here.”

“And I can always tell your Mom what a pig you are.”

I gripped the steering wheel. “And I can always tell Scott what happened…”

Nikki went silent for a moment. “Nothing happened.”

“You keep telling yourself that sweetheart, but it doesn’t mean it didn’t happen.” I looked at her and gave her a smug smile.

“You are acting like I slept with you or something.”

I laughed. “You wish.”

“Actually, I do not.” She sighed. “Can you hurry up.”

“No. It’s raining.”

“Urgh!” She groaned, folding her arms. 

I stopped the car and turned to her. “Get out then.”

“What?” She looked at me, completely irritated. “But you said…”

“I don’t care, I changed my mind. Why should I help some ungrateful bitch. Get out.” I glared at her, and I swore I saw a look of hurt wash over her. But then she pursed her lips, and leaned down into the footwell to retrieve her shoes and purse. 

“I fucking hate you, Chris Evans.” Nikki said, glaring at me before she reached out and opened the car door, but as quick as she opened it I reached across her and grabbed the handle, shutting it again.

“What the fuck have I done for you to hate me so much? Because I swear to god if this is about a fuckin’ sand castle, or about the fact that you, yes you, tried to get into bed with me all those years ago…”

Nikki pushed me back into my seat and reached for the door handle again, but I hit the central locking button. She turned to me. “I did not try to get into bed with you!! It was you!”

I laughed. “I tried to get into bed with myself? Nikki, I was asleep. You climbed ON me and…”

She reached over, putting her hand over my mouth to silence me. “I thought you were someone else…” She muttered, almost ashamed.

I looked at her, and smirked under her hand. She moved her hand off my mouth and smacked me in the chest. It didn’t even hurt, in fact it made me laugh. “It still happened though.”

“Fuck you.” She glared at me before trying to reach around to the locking controls on my door. 

I tried to push her away, but she leaned out her seat and over me, one hand on the arm rest of my seat, and the other trying to prize my hand on the controls. Her knee to her right leg was resting on the seat of my chair.

“Chris please! Stop being an asshole!”

I chuckled, looking at her. “Then sit the fuck down.”

“Just let me out!”

“No!”

She looked up at me and glared. She had nothing but pure rage written all over her face. For a moment I wondered if she would actually smack me to get my hand off the controls. Instead she just looked at me. “Why do you have to be so difficult?”

I rolled my eyes. “Nikki, I was driving you home because it’s raining and you, for some reason, were walking in it. How is that being difficult?”

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I frowned a little, watching as she shut her mouth before sighing. We literally just sat there looking at each other for a moment before I felt her hand move off of mine on the door control. She moved back a little, and sighed.

Figuring she was giving up, I moved my hand off the door control, and quickly realised that it was a bad move when she leaned back over me, pressed the button on the door to unlock, and went to move off me. Only she wasn’t quick enough, and I quickly grabbed her with both hands on her hips and held her in place she sat half on me and half on her seat.

“GET OFF!” She reached forward, pushing on my chest as she tried to move.

“Nikki, stop!” I grunted as she pushed my face to the side before shoving me in my chest. She wasn’t being nice about it at all. “Fuckin’ hell…” I felt Nikki try to move her leg on her chair, but it made her slip, making her fall forward and slam her chest into mine.

The only sound in the car apart from the wipers going on the windows was the sound of both of us catching our breath. Nikki moved slightly, lifting her head up to look at me.

As she’d slipped she ended up straddling me, my hands still on her hips. Only she wasn’t fighting me anymore. She still looked pissed, but something had changed.

The look in her eye had changed.

I knew that look.

I felt my breath quicken as she sat up. She moved her hair out her face, but her gaze never left mine. “Nikki…” I said softly. “...I’m not trying to piss you off…”

I couldn’t read her facial expression, but the hand that was resting on my chest moved up to my shoulders. “Shut up.”

“What?” 

One minute I was looking at her blank face, and the next… her mouth was on mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos!


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. The flu got me!  
> I want to say a big thanks for the feedback and kudos. Please keep them coming!

Chapter Four

[Nikki]

July 24th, 2015

 

_”Where the hell have you been? You still mad at me?_

I signed, laying on my couch. “No Scott…”

_”I haven’t heard from you in like two weeks…”_ Scott whined down the phone to me, making me close my eyes.

“I’ve been busy.” I replied, knowing full well it was a lie.

I hadn’t been busy. I’d worked as normal, and then spent my down time at home hating myself.

Because I’d done something really, really stupid.

_”Too busy to come hang at my place? Come on Nik… I’m bored!”_

I looked up at the ceiling, biting my lip. “I guess…”

 

My stomach growled at the mention of food, making me sigh softly. “I’ll be there in ten.”

_”I’m going to pretend its my company that swayed you, and not the mention of chinese food.”_

I shook my head, cutting the call before sitting up. I ran my hand through my hair and looked around.

I’d been home for two weeks. And in that time I had put my focus on my work. Instead of teaching three dance classes a day, I did four. I went to the gym, I went on hikes, I ran. I basically did everything to keep my mind occupied.

Because as long as my brain was busy I wouldn’t think about the mistake I’d made two weeks previous. That had meant not seeing Scott.

I’d deliberately been avoiding him. One, because he bailed on me, and two, because he’d know instantly that something was on my mind.

It meant I had to dust off my acting skills and make sure he never noticed.

I didn’t bother changing out of my pyjamas as I left my apartment and got in my car. Scott only lived a few blocks away, and it was quite normal for us to turn up at each others places looking like trash. Goes with knowing each other since we were kids.

Sitting at a red light I glanced around. LA traffic always made a 10 minute journey into a 30 minute journey, which when I first moved here was annoying as fuck. These days I was so used to it I actually thought it was weird if I didn’t get stuck in traffic.

But of course being stuck in traffic meant my mind started to wander.

[Flashback two weeks previous]

_I moved my head back and blinked. I bit my lip and literally looked at Chris stunned._

_Had I just kissed him?_

_His eyes were closed for a few seconds before he opened them, looking back at me. “Did you?” He didn’t even finish his question, and he didn’t have to._

_I had kissed the guy I absolutely couldn’t stand._

_Only my heart was pounding in my chest, and I really wasn’t sure why. His hands were still on my hips, the grip a little tighter than before, but it wasn’t uncomfortable._

_Neither was the feeling of him underneath me as I straddled his legs._

_Maybe it was the alcohol in my system, or the sheer rage going through me… but I was feeling strange._

_“You kissed me.” Chris stated, pursing his lips at me. “Why?”_

_“Don’t ask questions.” I muttered and gripped his t-shirt in my hands. I felt him shift a little underneath me, and it was then I felt it._

_I wasn’t feeling strange._

_I was turned on._

_And I wasn’t the only one._

_It took Chris 20 seconds from me pulling away from my kiss to kiss me back._

_And I didn’t stop him._

[End Flashback]

I shook my head as someone beeped their car horn from behind me. I quickly pulled away from the lights and turned the music up in the car, drowning out my thoughts.

I didn’t want to think about that anymore.

I arrived at Scotts ten minutes later and let myself into his apartment. I could smell the chinese food as I entered and I walked straight over to the kitchen. The take out cartons were sat on the counter, so I reached up into one of the cupboards, grabbing two plates and setting them down before I opened the cartons.

“Who are you?”

I turned around to see Scott leaning against the counter watching me. “Very funny…”

He laughed, walking over to me. “Well, you have abandoned me. Helping yourself I see?”

I rolled my eyes and handed him a plate. “I’m hungry.”

“So it was the chinese food that got you round here.”

I ignored him, and dished myself up some food before walking out the kitchen area and over to the living room. Scott had this super comfortable couch, and I settled myself down on it before glancing at the TV. “Are you really watching this?” I groaned, seeing none other than Captain America on the screen.

“What?” Scott walked in and chuckled. “Oh, yea… it was on the TV. You can turn it over if you want.” Scott sat next to me as I reached for the remote.

“With pleasure…” I muttered, pressing the channel button on the remote to switch it over. I hit the channel button, flicking through the movie channels until I found the Disney movie channel. “Up” was on, and I smiled to myself before tossing the remote control on the chair beside me.

“Better?”

“Much.” I looked at Scott and smiled.

We sat in silence, both of us watching the movie as we ate out food. It was a comfortable silence, even though I knew Scott would start talking the moment he finished his food. He was going to ask me why I’d been avoiding him, because, lets face it… Scott knew me. He knew when I was avoiding something… or someone.

I sat my plate beside me and groaned at how full I was before leaning back and stretching my legs out in front of me. I heard Scott chuckle, making me turn my head. “What?”

“Happy now you’ve eaten.”

I smiled, turning my head back to the TV. “You know me, love my food.”

“Yeah, I do know you.” Scott said, before scooting closer to me.

This was it. The interrogation was starting.

“Are you mad at me for ditching you that night?”

I looked at Scott, who genuinely looked concerned. “I was…. Now, i’m over it.”

“Are you? Because you’ve been real distant. I thought you’d found a new best friend or something…”

I snorted, turning so I was facing him. “Yeah, that’s it. I have a new best friend.” I rolled my eyes. “No Scott, I was just busy.” I looked away. 

“I called you like twenty times.”

I laughed. “Scott…. Do you even hear yourself?”

Scott laughed back. “I know, I sound like a jealous girlfriend.”

I reached over, grabbing his hand. “So believe me, ok?”

“Fine. But I know you are hiding something.”

I ignored him, pushing his hand away and sitting back in my chair. I know my answers didn’t settle him, but the moment he sat back in his chair and started watching the movie again made me sigh a little in relief.

Half way through the film he walked over to the kitchen, his cell having interrupted us being engrossed in the film. I watched him leave before leaning my head back on the couch.

I hated lying to him. I told him everything, so to keep this from him was major. I felt awful.

But not as awful as how I felt about what actually happened.

[Flashback]

_His kiss was rough, the stubble from his beard scratching at the skin on my face as we kissed. My hands had pushed the hat of his head and were tangled in his hair, whilst his hands…_

_Well they had pushed my skirt up around my waist, and his hands were gripping my thighs, pushing me down on him._

_I could feel his hardness pressing against me, making me groan and grind my hips into his. I didn’t even think about what I was doing, but whatever I was doing made him moan and break the kiss to move his lips along my neck._

_Tilting my head back I moaned and gripped his hair tighter in my hands. His mouth moved down my neck to my chest. My breath caught in my throat as he moved his hands up to my tank top, pushing it up before unclipping the front clasp of my bra._

_By the time his mouth was on my bare chest I knew I was gone._

_It didn’t even cross my mind that it was Chris who had his mouth on me, or that it was Chris who was currently undoing his jeans as I awkwardly slipped my panties off._

_I gripped his face in my hands, pulling his mouth off my chest and making him look at me._

_His face was covered in shadow, but I could see him looking at me, probably the same way I was looking at him._

_We were too far in the moment to stop now._

_I leaned down and kissed him, moaning softly as he deepened the kiss and pushed his tongue into my mouth. I couldn’t help but shiver when I felt his hand between my legs. I shifted my hips and seconds later his hand gripped my thighs as I felt him guide me as he entered me._

_We both moaned into each others mouths at the feel of each other, and as he moved my hips, guiding my every move I broke the kiss to lean my head back. I closed my eyes and lost myself in the moment._

_It was quick. The only sounds filling the car was the sounds of me and Chris moaning and grunting._

_I could feel myself getting close. I gripped his face in my hands and looked down at him a moment before kissing him. The more he pushed my hips down into him, the more I could feel the pleasure building. I could tell he felt the same way, especially when the grip on my hips got tighter._

_He was definitely going to bruise me._

_“You going to cum?” He spoke low against my lips, making me grip his shoulders and nod quickly._

_I couldn’t speak. Instead I dug my nails into his skin and bit his lip as he kissed me, feeling myself come undone. A few moments later and I felt Chris get his release, moaning into my mouth before his grip loosened on my hips and we both sat there, panting for our breathes._

_I slowly let go of his shoulders and pushed my hair back off my face before looking at him. “Take me home.” I muttered, holding onto the back of the chair behind him before I climbed off his lap and back into my seat. I yanked my skirt down, and redid my bra up before looking away as I heard him do his jeans back up before he restarted the car._

_As amazing as the sex had felt, I had just fucked the guy I absolutely hated._

_I felt disgusting._

[/End Flashback]

I bit my lip and shook the thoughts from my head. Movement at the front door made me look up. Scott walked back into the room from outside and gave me a look.

“You ok? You look kinda pale…”

I nodded quickly, standing up. I went to speak when a voice from behind him made me freeze.

_”It’s probably because I’m here.”_

I looked behind Scott as Chris walked into the room. He gave me a look, raising his eyebrow a little before pulling his cap off and hitting Scott with it. 

Scott was oblivious as he started bickering with Chris, whilst I stood there rooted to the spot.

Why the hell was he here when I was?  
  
  
[Chris]  
  
  
  
I hadn’t counted on Nikki being at Scotts when I turned up. I’d flown back to LA that morning and already found myself bored out of my mind.

That was until I’d arrived at Scott’s. He’d seemed awkward when he answered the door, and I hadn’t even been sure why until I saw her standing in the living room, a horrified expression on her face.

I never normally visited Scott when Nikki was there. Mainly because we never got on, but mainly because I didn’t want to make Scott feel awkward.

So sitting on his couch, Scott between me and Nikki, I couldn’t help but feel a little amused.

Scott hadn’t stopped talking, which meant he felt nervous, and Nikki hadn’t said a word. Not a damn thing.

Which meant she was totally thinking about what happened between us a few weeks ago.

I won’t lie, I had thought about it too. Honestly I can’t believe that we actually slept together. I’d never found her attractive like that, never even thought of her in that way.

I don’t think it really sunk in exactly what we’d done until I’d dropped her home and watched her literally rush into the house.

Like, I’d just fucked the girl I couldn’t stand.

And what was even more annoying… it had been fucking hot as hell.

It made me wonder if it had been just as good for her.

Scott excused himself from the room, making me glance over at Nikki. She was sat there playing with her cell, I don’t even think she had noticed Scott had left.

I cleared my throat, making her glance up at me.

“What?”

I shrugged. “Scott said you’ve been ignoring him.”

She sighed. “I’ve been busy.”

“It’s cos we fucked, right?”

Nikki sat her cell down beside her and glared at me. “Look, about that… moment. I was drunk… so,it didn’t happen, ok?”

I chuckled. “It definitely happened, Nikki. And you definitely instigated it too.”

“Chris… don’t. OK? It was a mistake. It will definitely not happen again, and if it does, I will most definitely kill myself.” She grabbed her cell before standing up. “I’m going.”

“Bye!” I called out, watching her storm out the room before I leaned back against the couch and chuckled.

I heard the front door slam shut just moments later before Scott walked back in the room.

“What did you do?” Scott looked between me and the front door.

“Nothing, as always.” I stretched my arms above my head. “Well, I should go.”

“You just got here?” 

I stood up. “I know, sorry bro. I got an early start tomorrow.”

“No you haven’t. You’re on a break from filming.”

I smiled at him. “I have a meeting.”

“Yeah... ok.” Scott waved me off, and I patted him on the back before leaving his apartment. I made my way down the steps to the street and slowed my walk when I saw Nikki standing by my car, glaring at me. 

“Are you waiting for me?” I walked over, pressing the button on my key fob to unlock my car. 

“You’re blocking me in.”

I glanced around and chuckled. “No I’m not.”

“Well, if you can go ahead and leave that would be great.”

I opened my car door before leaning on it. “You know what, i think the only time you haven’t been a bitch to me was when you were seducing me in my car.”

“Urgh!” 

“And you said inside that if it ever happened again… which means you liked it.” I gave her a smug smile, knowing it would annoy her more.

“Fuck you.”

“You already did that.” I chuckled, climbing into my car as she made a sound of complete annoyance before storming over to her car. I started my own car and drove off, shaking my head to myself.

Annoying Nikki was fun, even more so now I kinda had something over her. Of course it was childish, but then Nikki never acted any other way than like a spoilt child around me.

Yet, that moment back in Boston, in the car… was the first time there was no smart mouth comments, no irritation… sure beforehand we were fighting, but then there was something else. I saw her in a completely different light for a moment, and it had actually been a breath of fresh air.

Not that I would sleep with her again, but it was a shame that I wouldn’t get to see that person again.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
I walked around my house, my hands shoved into the pockets of my jeans as I sighed. I hated being away from my family. I’d been living in LA since my early twenties, yet every single time I left Boston to come back here it felt like I was leaving everything behind.

It meant that the first few nights of being back left me feeling a little lost, and even though I’d been to Scotts briefly this evening… I was feeling a little overwhelmed by the motion of simply being alone.

Glancing at the clock on the oven in the kitchen, I sighed, seeing it was 2:30am and I knew that I wouldn’t be sleeping that night. My mind, or the brain noise as I so lovingly referred it to, wouldn’t shut off. 

And at the moment my mind wouldn’t stop thinking about one person in particular.

It wasn’t as if I had the hots for Nikki. I didn’t, most of the time I could do without her, and the times I tried to tolerate her, she opened her mouth. And the moment she started it reminded me of why I couldn’t be around her.

Yet I still tried to make an effort. Partly because I wasn’t an asshole, and partly because of Scott.

And maybe a little part of me wanting to prove to her that I wasn’t the dick she made me out to be.

I thought back to when we were all kids. After we all initially met at the beach, our families used to get together all the time. Nikki hated me from the get go, really because me and Scott had been playing ball and I accidently fell into her sandcastle. She bawled her eyes out, I got told off, and from then on it’s been a mess.

But of course, she and Scott hit it off, and their friendship only got stronger the older we got.

I leaned on the counter in the kitchen and thought back to some of the times we’d all actually hung out with no drama, because believe it or not there were a few times where we let the bickering slide.

I remember one time, I was 15, and Scott was 13. Nikki was the same age as me and we were in the same grade at school. Nikki’s family were at our house. Dad had arranged this huge cookout and the parents were sat on the deck talking and drinking, and all us kids were in or around the pool.

Mom ended up coming down to us and snapping photos, all of us posing together like we were one big family.

I stood up straighter. Mom had snapped photos. I left the kitchen and walked through the house to my garage.

When I first move out Mom had sent me off with a whole load of family photos. “So you won’t forget us…” She had said, making me smile. As if I would ever forget my family.

Every family gathering that followed had more photographs taken, and Mom always made sure we all had physical copies.

When I moved last year I hadn’t quite realised just how many photo albums I now had. There was enough to fill a whole packing box, which I knew was still taped up and stored my garage.

And sure enough, on the bottom shelf in my garage there was the box.

I leaned down, heaving the box up with a grunt and walked out my garage and back to the kitchen. Once I sat it down on the counter I yanked the tape off the box and reached inside, digging through the box before finding the album with the date I was looking for.

**July 4th, 1996**

I sat down, sitting the album on the table before flipping open the front cover. Instantly I found myself smiling, seeing photos of my siblings and cousins smiling back up at me. My youngest sister was small, and sat on my lap in one picture. Another was us all posing alongside the house my mother still lived in. I flipped the pages before pausing.

The photos now facing me were the ones I’d been thinking of before.

Us kids in the pool, jumping in the pool, posing together. Some pictures were hilarious, others… embarrassing. What I did notice though was that in all but one of the pictures from that day Nikki was nowhere near me.

In fact, she was literally glued to Scott’s side.

Was I really that much of a douche?

I shut the album and shoved it back in the box before sighing.

Me and Nikki sleeping together had been a mistake. I knew that, she definitely knew that.

I didn’t plan on ever doing that again.

But I also didn’t plan on fighting with her all the time. It wasn’t fair on Scott, and really… we were in our thirties now.

It was high time we grew the fuck up.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that can I say, firstly sorry for the lack of reply! I've had major writers block. Although happy to report I've managed to write a couple of chapters recently, so updates shall be coming more frequently.  
> Secondly, again thank you so much for the feedback! Love hearing what you guys think, so please keep them coming!
> 
> Hope you all had a fabulous Christmas, and heres to a fab 2019!

Chapter Five   
3rd September 2015

Nikki

 

“... so I have another audition.”

I took a sip of my wine as I glanced at Scott. “Oh, do tell?”

“It’s for a TV show. I’ll be reading the cop role.” Scott grinned at me, making me chuckle.

“A cop?”

Scott nodded. “Yea. A gay cop.”

I raised my eyebrow at him and smiled. “Ah, I get it now. That’s great, Scott. When’s the audition?”

“Next week. Hey, you free this weekend to run lines?”

I nodded, sipping at my wine again. “I’ve got to teach Saturday, but I’m free in the evening.”

“It’s a date.”

I sat my wine glass down and leaned my arms on the counter, leaning forward towards him. “It better be, Evans. No ditching me for a hot guy.”

Scott laughed. “Dude, I swear it.”

I shook my head, smiling. “I know what you are like.”

“That’s the old me. The new me wants to get back on set. I want to be ready for this audition. I want to own this audition.” He held his pinky finger out towards me. “So I pinky swear it, Nik. Saturday night. I’ll come to yours. You sort out dinner and I’ll bring the drinks.”

I reached out, linking my pinky with his. “Fine. But drinks?” We shook our pinkies before laughing.

“Yes. I’ll need to relax.” He let go out my hand and sat back. “I gotta take a leak.”

I pulled a face, making him laugh as he stood up and walked towards the bathroom. I picked up my wine glass and took another sip whilst glancing around the restaurant.

Me and Scott were on one of our usual spontaneous date nights. These normally occur after a stressful day. Today was my turn to summon Scott to dinner. I’d been teaching all day, and during one routine I rolled my ankle, meaning I was out for the rest of the day.

Scott… he was trying his best to get a role. The amount of auditions he’d attended this summer already was crazy, and the fact he hadn’t heard anything yet was driving him mad. Hell, it was driving me mad. He was eager to get back out there, and he deserved it.

I finished my wine and sat the glass down in front of me before reaching for my cell. I had literally unlocked the front screen when someone placed another glass of wine infront of me before sitting across from me. I glanced up and frowned. “You’re not Scott.”

The guy sat across from me was most definitely not Scott. He was tall, blonde, and had these bright blue eyes. So bright I was sure they were contacts. And he was smiling at me, teeth and all.

“Nope, not Scott. I’m Austin. And I got you another drink.” He nodded towards my drink, making me lean back in my chair.

“Well… Austin. That’s real sweet. But I’m driving. And my friend will be back in a moment.”

“Scott.” He replied, smiling at me. 

“Yes. Scott. So, uh… you can take the wine and leave.”

He shook his head slowly before leaning forward. “I’m not going until I have your number.”

I leaned forward, smiling a little. “Well, sorry to disappoint, but… you aren’t getting my number.”

Austin chuckled, and reached forward, snapping my cell from my hands. “Well, lucky for you… I’m in a giving mood.”

I watched stunned as he typed on my cell a moment before putting it on the table and sliding it across to me.

“There’s my number. Call me. I know this place we can get dinner… I want to buy you dinner.” He smiled at me before glancing behind me. I knew then that Scott was on his way back.

“Don’t hold your breath.” I said, making Austin laugh as he slowly stood up.

“I like you. What’s your name?”

I shook my head, ready to tell him that he wasn’t going to know my name when a voice behind me made me groan.

“Her names Nikki. And she’ll call you.”

Austin grinned. “I’ll wait for your call…. Nikki.” He winked at me before walking away, leaving Scott to sit back in his seat.

“Nik… He is hot!”

I groaned. “He’s a creep.”

“He got you a drink?” 

I nodded, pushing the glass away. “He’s probably roofied it.”

Scott snorted. “He looked harmless.”

“No Scott… he looked dangerous.”

Scott chuckled. “Which means you think he’s hot, you just don’t know how to go about it.”

I shook my head, picking my cell up to slide it back into my purse. “You talk shit.”

“No, I speak the truth, and I know you… message him. Even if you just fuck him.”

I pulled a face. “No, Scott. I’m fucking no one.” A flash of the last time I fucked someone came to mind, making me groan. “I’m done with one night stands.”

“Oh.” Scott looked at me, eyebrow raised. “Is there a story you haven’t told me.”

“No.” I answered, probably too quickly to get off my case. Lucky for me Austin took that moment to walk past our table again, giving me a smile before he left out the front door.

“Oh, you are so calling him.”

I sighed, shaking my head before standing up. “He’s a one night guy.”

“You don’t know that.” Scott stood up, throwing some notes on the table before grabbing my arm. “Just call him, Nik. What do you have to lose? And if he is a one night guy… then who the fuck cares. You have needs…”

I snorted, shaking my head at him. “I’m too old for that shit.”

“Girl… you look 25. Shut the fuck up.”

Scott walked me to my car before we both went our separate ways. I turned the radio on in my car to keep me company on my car journey back, but my thoughts kept going back to what Scott said.

Austin had only been at our table a few minutes, and yes… he was good looking, a little too cocky for me, but maybe I did just need to let go and have fun. After all, the last time I let my guard down I ended up fucking my worst enemy.

I needed to get that out my system.

I parked my car up outside my apartment block before cutting the engine. I pulled my pursed onto my lap before getting my cell out. After unlocking the front screen it opened right up on the contact for Austin.

Now, do I text, or call?  
  
  
******  
  
  
Chris  
  
  
Today had been the first day of meetings with Marvel. Going through scripts for the next three movies, as well as our schedules.

As it stood right now I was going to be busy right up until the Spring of 2018.

That thought alone made me anxious.

And that's probably why Robert Downey JR had grabbed me by my arm as we were leaving and told me I was going to his house for dinner tonight.

Downey had a way of knowing when I was about to freak the fuck out.

So we left the Marvel offices, and drove separately the 45 minute drive to his house in the hills.

His house truly was straight out of a home decor magazine. If MTV cribs was still going they would’ve had a field day with his place.

Yet the only difference with Downey’s house, and… say mine, was his house felt lived in. His family lived there. There were signs of his kids in every room. A random toy left around, or a drawing, he had dogs running around, and family photographs dotted all over the place, which was a friendly reminder that the house was really lived in. I always felt comfortable here. Even if the first thing you saw when you walked in the front door was his awards.

One day I hoped my house would feel the same. It’s hard to get that same feeling when you lived alone.

His wife Susan greeted me with a huge hug before she ushered us both outback, promising us that dinner would be done soon. The kids weren’t to be seen, but she was carrying a monitor around, which told me they were probably already in bed.

It made me wonder how Downey coped with that, never seeing his kids when working.

I settled in one of the chairs in the backyard, and looked out. The site of kids toys in the garden made me smile a little before the view beyond made me settle back. The view of LA in the distance was breathtaking, all lit up in its glory. “If I lived here I’d never tire of that view.” I glanced at Downey, who chuckled.

“Maybe you should get your own house on the hill with a view.”

I shook my head. “Nah.”

“Why not?”

I shrugged, watching all the lights twinkling in the distance. “It would be wasted on me.”

“Why? You just said you’d never be tired of the view.”

I sighed, glancing down at the floor. “You know why.” I answered quietly before looking up at the sky.

“Well, Evans… you can easily sort that out. This view will always be here. So whenever you find someone to share it with will more than likely be the right time for you to find a place with this view. But…” Downey paused, making me look at him. “...your life is about to get even more hectic. You heard them today. I know you did, because you got that look on your face like the day you took on the role of Cap.”

I chuckled, remembering that day well. “Yea, well I took that role because someone told me it would be good for me.”

Downey nodded. “Yes, and you still haven’t thanked me. Ungrateful piece of shit.”

I chuckled, looking back out at the view. “I don't think any amount of thank you’s would be enough. It was a good thing for me.”

“Correction. It _is_ a good thing for you.”

I looked back at him. “Why do I feel like I’m about to get a life lesson from RDJ?”

Downey laughed. “Probably because it’ll be coming at some point this evening.”

We fell into a comfortable silence, both of us mesmerized but the twinkling lights in the distance. Susan came out, bringing us both a soda before she disappeared back inside. A part of me felt bad she was waiting on us, but then I noticed the fact she was keeping her distance, which meant that Downey had pre-warned her I was coming.

Which meant he had planned this all along.

“Susan not joining us?” I looked at Downey as he shook his head. “Ok, then why did you really get me here tonight?”

He looked at me and grinned. “Well, honestly I figured it was about time I declared my love for you.”

I laughed loudly, shaking my head. “You already did that at the last Avengers premier.”

“Oh, did I? Fuck… then I’m all out of reasons why.” He looked at me, his expression growing serious. “Ok, so I got you here because I’m concerned. From this former playboy… to, well...what are you at the moment? Single? Looking? Fucking any female with a heartbeat?”

I looked at him, fighting the urge to laugh. “You got me here to ask about my love life.”

“Or lack thereof.”

I pretended to wince. “Ouch.”

“Don’t pretend that hurt. If you had any intention of settling down you wouldn’t be in the tabloids every other week with some new pretty on your arm.”

I groaned, looking away. “I can do what I want.”

“Yes, that’s true. But when you have a career as high profile as yours… well doing what you want can always end up biting you in the ass. Mine has… several times.” Downey sighed. “But, you can prevent that.”

“By becoming a born again virgin?”

Downey laughed. “No. You just need to… stop hitting up high profile places. Stop picking up D list celebrities who will sell the story in a heartbeat in hopes that it will get them somewhere higher. You are a great guy, Evans… and you don’t deserve that.”

I glanced at him, smiling a little. “I appreciate it, I do… but I’m a grown man. I know what I’m doing.”

“How do you think your Mom feels reading all that shit? Because I’m sure she goes online searching her precious boy, seeing what’s being said.”

I groaned. “Dude, I don’t want to know what my Mom thinks of my sex life.”

“Then stop flaunting it for all to see. All I’m saying it this is going to get huge. If you think the world wants you now, well you haven’t seen anything yet. Your career is going to fly. Don’t fuck it up by fucking anything that walks.”

I shook my head slowly. “I won’t.”

“You’d better not. Because then I’d have to hit you, and honestly… your face is too pretty to ruin.”

I laughed. We’d been reading through the script for the next Cap movie, which saw me and Downey going head to head against each other, and one of the lines in the script had been Stark telling Steve Rogers that he wants to hit him in his perfect teeth. 

We both knew this would be the next biggest movie Marvel would be releasing, hence why Downey had me here giving me a lecture.

“I’ll behave, Downey. You don’t need to worry about me.” I looked at him, as he nodded at me.

“I’ve got your back, Evans. If you need me… I’m here. Just don’t fuck it up. Not for you… and not for your Mama.”

I went to reply when Susan came out to tell us dinner was ready. Both me and Downey stood up, and he pulled me into a hug before guiding me inside his house.

Guess from now on I was either going to have to settle down, or become a born again virgin.

Because when Downey gave you a lecture, you had to listen, abide, and do.

It was going to be a long journey to 2018.


End file.
